Fury Unbounded
by BigN1374
Summary: Hiccup had finally returned to the Barbaric Archipelago, after four years long years away. With enemies all around him, with few allies, and without any choice he is forced to return to Berk. Of course the people of Berk may not recognize him, since the Hiccup the Useless that left, is not the young man that returns. Berk, the Archipelago, and the World will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1: A Furious Revelation

*_I own nothing, and nobody. Unless described otherwise assume people are dressed in their outfits from the movie. In this Hiccup just left after he and Toothless became friends, tired and angry at being treated the way he was by all of Berk. Rated M for future violence and language._

It had been four years since Hiccup had disappeared, and while many in the village had silently rejoiced none had ever had the courage to do so in front of their Chief. Stoick the Vast had been frantic in searching for his son, and any who had tried to stop him had incurred his wrath. Then things began to go downhill, Gobber the Belch was not the black smith he once was, and it was showing. Time catches all men, and while he was still a top-notch smith, still one of the best in any of the Archipelago he was starting to lose his touch. He simply could not keep up with the demand for weapons and tools, creation, or repair that the Hairy Hooligans tribe needed. This was why they were here, at the mainland. Stoick had sent a group, led by Astrid Hofferson, to buy new weapons and tool, and to try and woo a blacksmith or a capable apprentice to come work with or for Gobber. She was accompanied by Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. All had failed at being any sort of smith, or even assisting Gobber in any capacity other than extremely basic. After arriving a little before noon, the Berkians had quickly ate a little food on their boat and paid the docking tax for their ship and departed. Leaving Tuffnut to guard the ship. All day long they had wandered the great market, looking at blacksmiths and their wares. Fishlegs, while failing at actual blacksmithing, was a very astute appraiser. None of the goods they had found nor the smiths themselves would make it long in the cold heart of Berk. It took a hard type of people to live in the Archipelago, the hardest of which lived in Berk. Their weapons had to be able to withstand not only the harsh cold of Berk, but the intense heat of dragon fire, and still be able to cut down those, like the Outcasts, who tried to raid the Hooligans. They were about to call it a day and head back to their ship for the night, when they overheard a conversation about and incredible blacksmith. A freelancer, a man of no tribe. It was a longshot, but at worst they left no stone unturned. It's why they were standing here outside of The Crooked Fang, a low key but popular tavern. As they walked in, the heavy smells of smoke, food, and drink hit their noses. Deep inhales caused them all to almost relax, reminding them of home. They took one of the many circular wooden tables, sitting around it and signaling that they needed to be served. A girl around their age quickly approached them, in the crowded tavern.

"Never seen you all here before," the girl said looking closely at them, "Well the rules are simple, no fighting or killing or the city guard will be called after the owner and his friends get through with you. Food is five coins, you get a tankard of mead or ale, a piece of mutton, potatoes, greens and a chunk of bread. For six coins you can get the same thing but with beef. Every tankard of ale or mead is a coin. We also have wine, if that's your fancy, for three coins a bottle."

"And how much for ya" Snotlout had started lecherously, before a look from Astrid and a punch from Ruffnut shut him up real quick.

"We'll each have a tankard of mead." Astrid spoke, sliding six coins on the table, "And a little information."

The girl picked up the coins, feeling them, and biting down on one to check it authenticity.

"What do you want to know?" she asked out after eying them and the coins carefully.

"We are from Berk and are in need of a Blacksmith. We heard that there is a good one that frequents here. All we want to know is if he is here tonight? And who is he?" Astrid spoke evenly.

"Only one I can think of that anyone would talk about, would be Fury." The girl snorted, "The rest of the smiths that come in here aren't even close to worth looking for. Be warned girl, you may seek out Fury, but if you try anything against him, he'll kill all of you. And if he don't, almost half the warriors in here will. Not to mention his friends in the city guard."

"Consider us warned." Astrid growled back. The Berkians were both shocked at the amount of people willing to fight for this "Fury" and insulted anyone would think that low of a Hairy Hooligan. They would challenge the bastard into a fair fight before they would jump him.

"Well he's currently eating in that corner over there near the bar, ya can't miss him." The girl said with a smirk, making her way back to the bar to retrieve their tankards of mead, which she brought back over.

"Snotlout, don't even think of talking to him when we get over there, you piss him off and we'll never have a chance to get him to come to Berk, if were even able to make it back." Astrid spoke, glaring at her companion.

"We'd make it back Babe, we could fight our way out of here easy." Snotlout grinned.

"Doubtful." Fishlegs said, "No matter how you overrate your abilities, we cannot fight off half this place, plus however many city guards that would attack us. And when we got back, Stoick would be forced to either exile us for causing the situation or no one from Berk would be allowed back here at the least."

"Fine." Snotlout grumbled as he grit his teeth.

"Let's knock these back and walk over there, at worst maybe we can purchase some weapons from him, or he can point us in the direction of another smith of high quality." Astrid sighed, already tired of dealing with Snotlout for the day.

The group quickly threw back the mead, surprised at its high quality, slamming the tankards down. Astrid stood first, the others following. Making their way through the crowded hall until they reached the indicated table, where two men sat eating. One was a buff man, hair pulled back and chin tattooed. The other was very familiar to them.

"Hiccup!" gaped the entire group at once, causing said male to look up from his dinner, just in time too.

Three men from the crowd threw themselves at Hiccup, knives flashing in the dim light. Hiccup quickly drew himself up from the table, catching one of the men and using him as a shield against the other two. He broke the man's arm who he held, taking the man's knife, first gutting him and then slitting his throat, before dropping him to the ground. He flipped the knife around in a reverse grip, glaring at the other two men.

"Viggo sends his regards" one of the men growled out, before he and his comrade lunged at Hiccup.

Hiccup did not falter, ducking under one knife blade from the man who spoke, and kicking his fellow in the knee, and a sharp crack rang out as the man fell. Hiccup followed up by bring the blade forward slashing at the man who had spoken. Hiccups slash was barely dodged, the man leaping back. Hiccup then threw his knife at the man and leaped after it when he dodged, wrestling the man to the ground. They tussled on the ground for a few moments before Hiccup was able to gain the advantage, lifting the man's head off the ground and slamming it on the ground, stunning him. Hiccup did it a few more times, blood leaked out of the back of the man's head. Hiccup stood, dragging the stunned man of the ground. Hiccup got behind the man, one hand to the front of his head, the other hand behind. With a sudden twist and a sharp crack, Hiccup let go as the man fell down dead, his neck broken. He then stalked over to the last man, who was struggling to stand up, he leg clearly mangled to the he was struggling to stand. Good news for him, he was being held up by the buff man. Bad news for him, he was being held up with a knife against his throat. Everyone watched as Hiccup walked up to the men.

"I assume he's been disarmed." Hiccup spoke.

"Of course." The buff man spoke back, slightly haughtily.

"Well then cur, here's the deal." Hiccup snarled at the man, towering over him, "We will let you live, but you're to return to your master and tell him you failed."

"You'll regret this boy. I'll return to him and tell him of your new interesting companions." The man snarled.

"See that you do." Hiccup responded with a smirk, nodding to the buff man to release his captive.

The man once released, collapsed, barely catching himself on a table and struggling to make his way out. Hiccup and the buff man sat back down after searching the two dead men quickly.

"Another round of food for the both of us with another bottle of wine." Hiccup said to the man at the bar, hefting one of the bags of coins they had removed from the dead men, "And a round of mead for everyone as well."

A loud cheer erupted from the patrons of the tavern, many of the warriors raising their glasses in a toast to Hiccup, finishing their drinks ready for their new free one.

"No problem sir, just be aware, the City Guard was alerted and is on their way." The bartender said carefully, signaling to one of his girls to get Hiccups order and another to start serving out the mead.

"I expected as much." Hiccup sighed shaking his head, "Now, what can we do for you lot."

"What are you doing here?" Astrid growled slamming her hands on the table, "We have searched for you for years! And you just appear where were looking for someone and ask what you can do for us?"

Fishlegs put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back, motioning for her to look around. In doing so she noticed that almost everyone around them, had their hand on a weapon, ready to draw it. The Hooligans were surrounded and easily outnumbered.

"First of all, what I am doing here is eating and making plans. Second, why would you all look for me, I always assumed my presence was unwanted, so I left. Now I repeat, what do you want." Hiccup spoke pleasantly and calmly.

"Well Useless, we were here looking for a new blacksmith. But now that we've found your runt ass, you can just come back with us and we don't have to deal with this Fury fellow." Snotlout spoke arrogantly.

Laughter and giggles erupted all around them.

"That's funny Snotlout, very funny. Two problems. One, which one of you is going to make me?" Hiccup stood up, letting the Berkians truly get a look at him, He towered above them all, standing at six foot four, and while still skinny, it was all clean lean muscle. He was dressed in a tight-fitting green tunic and dark pants. Over the tunic and pants was thick leather armor that had black metal embedded in it. He had twin sword handles coming up from behind his shoulders, two hatchets hanging of his belt at his hips, along with two long daggers sheathed in the same place just inside the hatchets. A dark bow and a quiver full of arrows hung off the back of his chair. His hair was longer and was braided in several places, but he was still clean shaven. Much had changed, but he was still most definitely Hiccup.

"The second problem is that I now go by-" Hiccup started to say, before the door slammed open and a large burley Viking walked in the door.

"Hiccup the Furious aka Hiccup the Fury, aka Fury." The burly Viking said walking in their direction, five more burley fellows followed him, all similarly dressed, "Why is it when you're around there is always trouble?"

"I would say it's never my fault, but we both know that would be a lie." Hiccup laughed.

"Well how many bodies this time?" the burly Viking sighed.

"Three attackers, two bodies." Hiccup spoke seriously, reaching his right-hand hand forward clasping the burly Viking on the forearm, a gesture that was reciprocated.

"Good to see you still in good health my friend." The burley Viking laughed, shaking his head, bringing Hiccup in for a hug.

"And you as well my friend." Hiccup said returning the hug, followed by them both releasing and stepping back, "Care for a drink? Apparently, the price for my death has gone up again."

"I probably shouldn't but what the Hel. I'll have a cup of that damn fancy wine you enjoy so much." The burly Viking laughed taking a seat beside the buff Viking.

"Another cup my dear." Hiccup said as he returned to his seat, a plate food being sat down in front of him and the buff Viking, a large bottle being sat on the table.

"Two of you go stand outside of the door, you other three stand watch in here." The burly Viking said as he sat down, a cup quickly being sat down in front of him.

Hiccup grabbed the bottle, used his teeth to pull out the stopper and poured his glass full of the red liquid. He then passed it to the buff Viking, who did the same before passing it to the burly Viking who finished the bottle in his cup.

"Who are these fools." The burly Viking said gesturing to the Berkians, "They gonna make a try n your life too."

"Allow me to introduce you to the latest generation of the Hairy Hooligans." Hiccup said gesturing to the group, "And while they are not her to kill me, I'm pretty sure they are here to coerce me into working for them as a blacksmith."

"Hairy Hooligans, that's Berk, right?" the burly Viking said, and with a nod from Hiccup continued "Pretty sure ole Stoic the Vast is in charge over there. He wouldn't be happy with you lot if you managed to start a war over a blacksmith."

"And just who the hell are you to involve yourself in our business?" Snotlout growled, stepping forward.

"Who am I? Boy, allow me to introduce myself to you pathetic lot!" the burly Viking roared, "I am known as Bjørn the Shield, head of the city guard. So, boy any business that happens in the great city of Fagrknǫttr (Beautiful Sphere) is my business, especially when it concerns one of my friends. So, boy who do you think you ae to come in my city and attempt to cause trouble?"

"We apologize for our rudeness." Astrid grit her teeth, smacking Snotlout in the head and silencing him with a glare, "But, though we may be in your city, this is a matter of Berk. We were looking for a blacksmith, that is true, but what we found was the son of Stoick the Vast who has been missing for four years, and he will be coming home with us."

"And who exactly is Stoick's son, I see none that claim the Haddock name here." Bjørn said challengingly.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third or as you know him, Hiccup the Furious, is the one and only son of Stoick the Vast." Fishlegs spoke factually.

"Well that's a surprise," Bjørn laughed, "Never knew you were the son of Stoick."

"So, as you can see, since he is the son of Stoick, this makes it a tribe matter, and Hiccup will be returning with us." Astrid growled to all present.

"As if." Hiccup laughed mirthlessly, "I am no son of Stoick the Vast. Many a time I heard him make the comment he never understood how I could have come from him. More than once he talked about how I was no son of his. More than once he and every single one of you Hairy Hooligans called me useless. Well guess what? It's my turn, I do not claim him or anyone from Berk, I am not Hiccup Haddock. I am Hiccup the Furious, son of no man. So, no I will not be returning with you to Berk."

"You, you can't do that?" Fishlegs gaped at him.

"He can and has." Bjørn said, "I will back him if you try and force him."

"I will always back my Jarl." The buff man growled, "so me and all my men will back him in any way we can, especially if someone tries to force him to do anything."

"So, you betray all of Berk over a few insults in your childhood." Astrid growled, barely holding herself back.

"I betray no one. Berk never considered me a part of it, until apparently, it's convenient. And my entire childhood was an insult, so let Berk struggle, let Berk suffer, I care not. Now leave us, we have much to discuss."

"You are Hiccup the Useless; don't you dare try and dismiss us. I don't care how big and bad you think you are; your scrawny useless ass will be coming with us and that's that." Snotlout basically roared, slamming his fists on the table.

Snotlout without realizing it made a huge mistake. Almost every warrior in the tavern had risen and drawn a weapon of some sort.

"I think it's time you lot leave." Bjørn growled, "You three escort them out, to their ship and make sure it leaves as soon as they get there."

"You three do the same." The buff man spoke pointing at three of his men.

"Wait a damn minute." Snotlout growled, before being grabbed by Astrid.

"Shut up before you get us killed." She growled, indicating for Snotlout to look around them.

"Or don't. It's fine, my men haven't blooded their blades in a few days." Bjørn grin did not inspire anything but a small bit of fear in the hearts of the Hooligans.

"Sir is there any way we cannot get thrown out of the city, we still have to buy some tool and weapons or convince a blacksmith to go with us. We cannot continue to survive the way we are; we are struggling between the dragons and raids." Astrid did not beg, but this is the closest she had ever come.

"Struggle and die for all I care. You thought you could come into my city and have your way. To come here thinking you could force a man well respected and feared to go where you willed him. You are lucky you are leaving with your lives, much less getting what you came for. Make sure you tell Stoick the Vast that maybe the next time he sends a crew for a job, he should send one with more between their ears." Bjørn said finally, indicating to his and the buff man's men to get the Hooligans moving.

"Watch yourself Hiccup. We will be informing Stoick that you live and have abandoned us." spat Snotlout over his shoulder.

"See that you do, Snot." Hiccup laughed, "What can he or any of the rest of you do?"

His response caused Snotlout to trip over his feet, barely staying upright, and Astrid to flat out stop in her tracks in shock, only to be shoved forward out the door by one of her escorts. Hiccup then motioned over two of the men still in the bar and whispered to them for a few minutes, before handing them a bag of silver. The two looked at him strangely, before shrugging their shoulders and taking off out of the tavern at a full sprint. The buff man gave him a questioning look that Hiccup waved off, the man shrugged his shoulders, he trusted his jarl.

"So, Hiccup, ya never did say why you let that one man go. Not like you." Bjørn said curiously.

"I needed him to deliver a message." Hiccup shrugged before grinning, "Plus I assume Eret here pricked him."

"Of course." The buff man, Eret grinned, producing a small needle he handled very carefully, sheathing it wherever he had it hidden.

"Pray tell, what is on that little needle that is so dangerous." Bjørn questioned, leaning forward.

"Oh, just a little something we distilled from Triple Stryke venom and Deathgripper venom," Hiccup grinned.

"Damn, I almost don't want to know what it does. Almost." Bjørn said admiringly.

"Let's just say he's on a very short clock. He'll make it back to his master spill the beans and then it will hopefully kick in. And when it does, he will not be in for a good time." Hiccup said seriously.

"Do you really think it was Viggo who sent him?" Eret questioned.

"No, Viggo wouldn't do it like that. He's much craftier and cleverer than that. I have a feeling it was our old pal Drago who sent them, trying to set up Viggo." Hiccup said thoughtfully.

"Truthfully Hiccup, what have you gotten yourself into?" Bjørn said with worry, "Because the only Drago I know of is Drago Bludvist, and if you've started something with him, I am actually worried for you my friend."

"It's more than that." Eret sighed, turning up his cup, draining it and signaling for more.

"How bad Hiccup?" Bjørn said gravely.

"At this moment myself and Drago are at war." Hiccup sighed, "We've only had a few skirmishes, but neither of us wants to give up ground, literally or figuratively."

"Gods damn it." Bjørn sighed.

"It gets worse." Eret said, filling his and Hiccup's now empty glasses with more wine, passing it to Bjørn last.

"I also am at war with the House Grimborn and their Dragon Hunters." Hiccup sighed, taking a big drink of his wine.

"Damn, when you choose enemies, you go right for the top don't ya?" Bjørn laughed mirthlessly.

"Apparently I do," Hiccup said, running his hand's through his hair.

"A war on two fronts, best of luck my friend. You will need it." Bjørn sighed.

"More than that. Viggo is essentially on one side, Drago another. At my back is the Archipelago, and now Berk will probably not hesitate to attack me, not to mention the Outcasts or the Berserkers now that Dagur in charge. None of the rest will give aid, not wanting to get involved. Then you have the Sanctuary, and its guardian will not hesitate to eliminate me if she thinks I am dragging this war in her direction." Hiccup said looking at the table as if studying a map, taking another large drink.

"My friend you need more than luck at this point, you may need Thor himself to show up to help you in battle." Bjørn groaned, "I wish I could help, but I cannot guarantee that the city would back you, or even give you shelter."

"I would never ask you or Fagrknǫttr to aid me. Hel, if Eret and his men weren't so stubborn I wouldn't be involving them in this." Hiccup said leaning back in his chair.

"Too late for that my Jarl, you have us by your side to the ends of the earth." Eret grinned at him, several of the men around them that heard that raised a glass to show they agreed.

"I know, besides while we may not have Thor himself on our side, we do have one of his unholy offspring on our side." Hiccup grinned at Eret, who grinned back, "Plus, I think this was the break we needed. If Drago wants us to think Viggo attacked, their little alliance may be souring. After all Drago doesn't want to pay for his dragon's and will expect Viggo to just bend his knee eventually. Viggo of course will not, he'd rather die."

"What do you mean?" Eret said curiously.

"Well, think about it. If we truly go to war with Viggo, and I mean war, not these little skirmishes where no one really suffers any losses. Then we are both weakened, no matter who wins. If Viggo wins, Drago's biggest enemy is slain. No one to stop him. And, Viggo will be weakened to the point Drago can just slit his throat, sit Ryker as a puppet head and absorb the hunters into his own men. If we win, there are other, capable hunters out there, that easily be bought, he can absorb what survives of Viggo's men into his army, and we will be unable to attack or defend against him and his army. He strikes a decisive blow, all for the price of three hefty purses of silver." Hiccup said stroking his chin in thought.

"True, but how is that to our advantage?" Eret said seriously.

"It's simple, we ask for a meeting with Viggo on neutral territory. If he agrees we can assume it wasn't him that hired those idiots, or it's an ambush. We prepare for an ambush but meet with him. If it isn't an ambush, we offer an alliance. Us together to defeat Drago." Hiccup said, once again looking at the table as if it were a battle map, "Of course, we need to prepare to be double crossed at some point and be able to quickly respond and eliminate them."

"That actually could work, of course there is a lot of big ifs in there. Could easily turn out like trying to hold onto a snake. Seems easy enough, until he whips around and sinks his teeth in you." Bjørn said thoughtfully.

"Eret, can you have a message sent right away. We need to jump on this quickly, use a Terror." Hiccup grinned, Eret nodded, standing and signaling two men to come with him, "My friend, that is why if you ever must hold a snake, you hold it very tight. Right at its neck, fingers on its head. So, if it ever does try to whip around and bite you, you can crush its head in your hand before it ever has the chance.

*_The name for the city was created using a viking city name generator. Fagrknǫttr, which means Beautiful Sphere, appropriate for a Trade City, or one built on its goods. Bjørn was also chosen at random, and means Bear. Links for any dragon types mentioned for the first time:_

wiki/Triple_Stryke

wiki/Deathgripper


	2. Chapter 2: A Furious Surprise

_*I continue to own no one and nothing. Please feel free to leave comments. Most are appreciated. Please let me know if I've missed anything grammatically or spelling wise_ _as I do not have a beta reader_. _If anyone would like to be my beta just message me, because I probably need one._

-Around Two Weeks Later-

"Gods damnit," Hiccup swore, "You must be joking."

"No, I'm not. He wants to use Berk as the neutral territory. It makes sense. They are anti-dragon, probably anti-you, it throws you off your game by making you confront your past." Eret said seriously, leaning back against the wall of Hiccups open walled forge.

They were on a beach on one of the hard to find islands on the outskirts of the Barbaric Archipelago. It was the main base of Hiccup and his followers. There were huts all over, dragons and people working together for everything. Hiccup and Eret were in Hiccups forge and lab that was a bit secluded from the rest. It was located on a beach of a cove. The forge building was pushed right up against the sheer side of a cliff and was designed so that the three walls that were not against the cliff were able to retract. Leaving Hiccup well shaded and ventilated as he worked. Right now, Hiccup was leaned against the body of one much larger Night Fury, who was purring contently as he chewed on a large hind leg of a deer he had been given. This was Toothless, the dragon who had started it all. The friendship which had changed everything. He was much larger than before, just like Hiccup had grown so had the Night Fury. He was now about thirty-five feet from nose to tail. The scales around his eyes, around the crest spikes on his head, the tips of the spines on his head, and the tips of the v shaped flaps on his back, and the tips of the back of his wings all now sported deep dark purple scales. So deep and dark, they were barely recognizable from the pitch black of the rest of his scales.

"What do you think bud? How do you feel about returning to Berk?" Hiccup asked the large Dragon, who turned, stared him straight in the eyes and growled.

"Yea, me too." Hiccup sighed, standing up, his shirtless form revealing many scars from teeth, blades and burns, "Well at least we have a month to get ready for it. Respond that we agree, and then withdraw all the men possible within the next month back to here."

As Hiccup spoke, he tossed the scroll he had been reading back to Eret, picked up a large hammer and walked to the forge that was blazing hot.

"Yes, my jarl." Eret said before grinning, "I assume we will be showing up in force."

"Yes, well as much as we can afford to. We still need to have plenty of Riders and Dragons here to defend it in case it has been discovered." Hiccup said as he scratched a large brown Gronkle on the chin, who purred much to Toothless's annoyance. "At the same time, we cannot afford to recall any who are in key positions, or we may alert Drago to what is going on. Especially if we do not want to lose any ground on that front."

"Understood, especially with what some of our spies are reporting." Eret sighed.

"What now?" Hiccup growled, lifting a large hammer up in his left hand.

"Grimmel the Grisly has been meeting with Drago. It seems like they may be joining forces. He is unlike any you have ever faced my friend. That may be the perfect pairing with their abilities combined. He is perhaps the most dangerous Dragon Hunter I ever had the displeasure of meeting. And that's not all." Eret groaned, "In the Archipelago it seems Alvin and Dagur have officially become allies. The Outcasts and Berserkers are working together, which does not bode well for anyone. Eventually we may have to deal with them if they get in our way."

"By Odin's missing eye, our luck continues to run foul." Hiccup swore, "And I've dealt with Grimmel in the past. I have a score to settle with that bastard too. We really will need to consolidate our forces then."

"I know. I'll go see who I can recall and how long it will take," Eret said as he started walking away from the forge and Hiccup.

"Keep me updated." Hiccup sighed, but then grinning as the Gronkle threw up a large piece of Gronkle Iron that Hiccup quickly grabbed with a pair of tongs, throwing it up on his anvil and starting to beat away on it. Toothless occasionally blowing some of his plasma on it to keep it hot as Hiccup worked it, the two easily falling into and old rhythm.

\- Line Break -

"Finally, home." Tuffnut groaned stretching his arms overhead as the ship was slowly coming into dock.

"It has been a rough few weeks," groaned Snotlout.

"And it's only going to get worse, once we tell the chief we failed." Astrid all but growled as she saw Stoick and several prominent members of Berk ready to welcome them home, eyes full of hope.

"It'll be alright Babe, we'll just blame it on ole Useless." Snotlout grinned.

"Snotlout, if you open your damn mouth up there before I'm able to report what actually happened, I will slit your throat myself. Damn all the consequences." Astrid growled at Snotlout, "And quit calling me Babe."

They finally were able to dock, tying the ship off.

"Fishlegs, give the ship a once over from top to bottom. Make sure everything is secured and we haven't left anything behind." Astrid sighed, seeing that she had no choice but to do what she had been dreading for the past few weeks, admitting their failure to Stoick and the village.

The group minus Fishlegs, who was starting from the lower level and would then make his way to the top as he rechecked everything, finally departed the ship. Walking empty handed up to the chief and several council members.

"Lass its good ta see ya made it back. We were gettin a tad bit worried for you lot." Gobber grinned.

"Aye it is good to see you all safe. But I fail to see a new crew member or a bag full of new gear." Stoick said reproachfully.

"Or the money we gave you for either." Spitelout growled out.

"Unless Fish is bringin any of tha above whan he comes?" Gobber asked hopefully.

"No Gobber he isn't. We failed." Astrid spoke clearly and humbly.

"You failed. Lass, please tell me I have miss heard you. You've come back completely empty handed. No money, no weapons or tools, no other smith." Stoick growled.

"No chief you didn," Astrid started before she was interrupted by Snotlout.

"It's not our fault Uncle Stoick." He all but yelled out, a small crowd had gathered.

"Snotlout, what did I say." Astrid said jerking a knife out.

"Astrid now is not the time to mince words. Nor is it the time to draw weapons on those who speak up, especially in your defense." Stoick spoke, as he caught her arm.

"You heard him boy. Speak plain, and truthfully." Spitelout said as he nodded to Snotlout to continue.

"We arrived and searched Fagrknǫttr for a smith that was capable of forging what we needed. We found none. On the other hand, we did here rumors of a young smith of the highest caliber, called Fury." Snotlout spat, noticing he had an audience he was attempting to draw them in so that they too would understand who was at fault once again, "So we went to the place he supposedly liked to hang out when he was in the city. Low and behold we found Fury. Turns out Hiccup the Useless is not dead! He lives and has turned against Berk, he denied to return with us, disowned his family and spat on this village! He had us thrown out of the city by bribing the drunk that is the head of their city guard. On our way out those villains stole the money we were tasked with using for our mission, clearly under his direction! So, as you can see, it was not our fault dear Uncle. It was Hiccup, failing Berk once more. WE need to declare him an outcast, an exile. Put a price on his head!"

Snotlouts speech had the desired reaction. The people of Berk that had gathered were angry, how dare Hiccup the Useless due this to them. He deserved to pay.

"Hiccup lives, My boy lives?" was all that poor Stoick was able to murmur to himself.

"That's not what happened Snotlout!" Astrid roared.

"SILENCE!" the ever quick witted Gobber screamed out, "Lass, what da ya mean that's naught what happen? Does Snotlout here speak falsely?"

"No Gobber, or at least not completely. He does speak truth; he just leaves out details and twists it for his needs." Astrid growled out.

"Snotlout, wha was tha Head of tha Guards name?" Gobber inquired as all carefully paid attention now.

"Some idiot Bor or Bjior or something. An old drunk, why?" Snotlout quickly said, trying to recover.

"Ya wouldn't happan to be talking about Bjørn tha Shield would ya?" Gobber once more asked carefully.

"That was his name Gobber." Astrid said, glaring daggers at Snot.

"Spitlout, your eir is makin a fool of ya and your ouse. I know Bjørn. Good man that one. He would never ave just thrown the lot of them out without a reason, and a good one." Gobber said with a sigh.

"Snotlout, we will discuss this later. Astrid speak, tell us what happened." Spitelout glowered.

"Snotlout wasn't completely lying. We did search for a smith to help us, an we found none of quality. WE heard the rumor of Fury and we went to the tavern. We bought ourselves a drink and bribed the wench into telling us which one was Fury. She told us where he was seated. We made our way over and to our surprise it was Hiccup." Astrid began before being interrupted.

"Probably was easy to recognize the runt." growled Spitelout.

"It was and it wasn't. He is no longer a runt, but it was easy to see who he is in the face. Right as we arrived at the table, he was attacked by three men claiming to work for a Viggo."

"Is he alright?" Stoick asked with worry.

"Yes sir. He easily dealt with them. Putting one on the ground that his companion subdued, and he killed the other two." Astrid answered, nervous at the growing crowd.

"Girl, did they say Viggo who?" Spitlout inquired, interrupting the pair.

"No." Astrid answered honestly.

"Tha only Viggo I know of is of the ouse Grimborn." Gobber said scratching his chin.

"I was thinking the same. Does not bode well for the boy if he has angered that man."

"He killed them though?" Stoick questioned.

"He slit one's stomach and throat open and broke the others neck. He acted as if it were nothing new sir. He didn't even draw one of his own weapons" Astrid said nervously, a bigger and bigger crowd was gathering, and the council's scrutiny was putting her on edge.

"Damn, the boy has changed." Spitelout said with a little curiosity.

Stoick simply stared.

"He definitely has, Hiccups at least as tall as Spitlout, and armed to the teeth. Still he is a bit of a string bean though." Ruffnut spoke, before she realized everyone had looked at her, "Uh sorry."

"So, the runt is no longer a runt?" Spitlout questioned.

"No sir." Astrid answered, "He is much taller, although like Ruffnut said, he isn't very broad. He has to have some strength though with the way he handled those men."

"OW!" suddleny Gobber looked down to see a glaring Gothi, "She right, lass continue your tale."

"Well after that he sat back down, and we attempted to confront him an make him return. HE easily dismissed us. He was interrupted by Bjørn the shield coming in the tavern. They talked as if they were old friends. Hiccup bought him a drink, and that's when Snotlout continued to drive home that Hiccup would come home with us. When Bjørn asked who we were, Hiccup introduced us. When Snotlout rudely asked Bjørn who he was, he introduced himself as the head of the City's Guard. We pointed out that Hiccup was your son, and this surprised him. Hiccup has not been introducing himself as a Haddock or as being from Berk. He goes by the moniker Hiccup the Furious or Hiccup the Fury. When pressed to return with us because Berk would not survive much longer without him, reminding him that he was your son, he openly disowned yourself and Berk. Saying Berk never cared for him, let her struggle, let her suffer."

"He disowned me." Stoick whispered, shock clearly on his face.

"Yes sir. He said he had heard you question how you could be his father and how he could be your son multiple times, even claiming you openly claimed he was no son of yours. So, he disowned you and Berk." Astrid answered truthfully.

Gobber and Spitelout placed their hands on Stoick shoulders. The man cared for his son, he just did not understand him or know how to talk to him. Between that and keeping Berk afloat put a huge strain on their relationship.

"Continue lass." Gobber sighed.

"That's when Snotlout proceeded to call him the Useless, attempted to put him in his place, and threaten him to force him to come. Bjørn did not take that well. The man Hiccup had been sitting with before, that restrained the other man, did not take it well. No one in that tavern did. Bjørn swore to back Hiccup if we tried to force him. The man at the table with Hiccup, called Hiccup his Jarl and said he and his men would back Hiccup. When we looked around the bar, almost every warrior in that bar had their weapons drown. I shut Snotlout up before he got us killed."

"You said he called Hiccup his Jarl?" Stoick questioned, while Spitelout glared at Snot.

"Yes Chief." Astrid said, "What does that mean?"

"It's what some tribes call their Chief." Spitelout growled, "Continue."

"Bjørn decided that we had overstayed our welcome, and not just in the bar. The one that called Hiccup Jarl also sent men with. They escorted us to our ship, were they informed us that we were to leave and told not to return. As we were about to leave two men came off our ship with drawn blades. They seemed to work for the one who called Hiccup Jarl. The took the money we had for buying equipment. Once on the ship we found a knocked out Tuffnut, and they had taken the money we had left in reserve. We were then set sail and were escorted out by two ships. One manned by the city guard, one manned by those who worked for the one who called Hiccup Jarl. Having no money and having been kicked out of the closest trade city, we sailed for Berk." Astrid finished

"It's safe to assume that Hiccup is officially Chief of another tribe and considers us an enemy from that treatment." Spitelout sighed.

"Aye." Gobber sorrowfully admitted.

"So what? He was always Hiccup the Useless. So what if he is now in charge of a tribe, they are probably as useless as he is." Snotlout growled.

"Boy, where did I go wrong with you. To be so simple minded that you cannot see we need no more enemies. Whether you consider him useless or not, he has already struck a decisive blow against us. We sent all the money we could spare with you, and you return without it. We sent you for new weapons and tools so we could survive the coming freeze and the raids, both dragon and human ones. You return without any. You my son are useless, not he." Spitlout growled at Snot.

Unknown to all Fishlegs had just walked up with a look of shock. To large bags gripped in each meaty paw.

"Fishlegs lad? Whas a matter?" Gobber asked finally noticing him.

"He, he helped us." Fishlegs said still in shock.

"Who helped who lad?" Stoick questioned, still slightly in shock himself about the revelations about Hiccup.

"Hiccup." Fishlegs said lifting both bags he was carrying.

"Speak boy, what do you mean? What's in the bags?" Spitelout spoke evenly, almost worried.

Fishlegs did not answer at first. He just dropped both bags. A loud clatter was heard, both tipping over and spilling out. Tools, weapons, and billets of raw metal fell out. As well as a scroll that bounced out that rolled to the feet of Spitelout.

"There are three more bags on the deck. They were hidden around the ship. In places we would only check when we returned to dock." Fishlegs said.

"Berk consider us more than even. If we cross paths again, do not let this incident repeat itself or I will not be as kind." read Snotlout, "It's signed by one Hiccup the Furious."

After Snotlout read it he passed it to Gobber, who read it and passed it on to Stoick who just read it in shock.

"Looks like he is far from useless my son. Looks like he has contributed more as of right now then you." Spitelout growled to Snotlout.

-Line Break-

Two weeks later.

"Stoick, there is a ship sailing into dock." Spitelout said quickly, "She flies under a flag that we don't recognize."

"I'm on my way, quickly grab Gobber and a few others that are able, and well armed." Stoick said, laying down the document he had been examining and grabbing his great battle axe.

Spitelout nodded his understanding and both men quickly went on their way, quickly arriving at the dock, where the ship was slowly pulling in, several men on deck, all weapon bearing.

"Berk, we would like to speak to someone of authority!" A voice hailed from the ship.

"The Chieftain of the tribe is here, speak your piece." Stoick called back.

"I would like to disembark and speak with you, but I wish assurances for my safety." The voice called down.

"Cause no harm and no harm will come to ye." Stoick called back, now curious.

"What assurances do I have?" the voice called down.

"The word of Stoick the Vast. On my Honor as Chieftain no harm will come to you as long as you and your attempt no harm." Stoick called back.

"Understood." The voice called back before a walkway was dropped from the ship, and a descent sized Viking that stood tall, but not massive. He was toned but not overly muscled. His facial hair was well groomed. A sword was seen clearly over his right shoulder.

"Stoick the Vast?" the man questioned, looking Stoick directly in the face.

"Aye, that is me. And who are you?" Stoick questioned, clearly fed up with no knowing what was going on.

"My name is Viggo of the House Grimborn." The now named Vigo answered.

"Aye, we've heard of ya. Especially some of your most recent escapades involving my son." Stoick growled.

"From what I hear, he claims to be no son of yours." Viggo grinned.

"What do you want?" Stoick growled, fingers tightening on his axe handle.

"It's quite simple really. Hiccup has alerted me that he wishes to speak and called for a neutral territory. So, I thought to myself, what better place than Berk. You are conveniently located between our two territories. As well as since he has made grievance with you lot, I fore see you not helping him. Since you do not know me, well again, I see you not backing myself." Viggo answered.

"Hiccup is coming here," Stoick murmured to himself before he suppressed that and his Chieftain side took over, "Aye, tis very convenient. What would Berk get in assurances for neither side causing hostilities while here?"

"You have my word, as well as a bag of gold for acting as the neutral party." Vigoo answered, tossing a large bag of coin at Stoick.

Stoick, easily caught it and tossed it to Gobber who examined the contents before giving Stoick a nod.

"When is this meet supposed to take place?" Stoick questioned.

"In a week, I have two more ships of men I would like to bring ashore as well." Viggo answered.

"A little overkill for a meeting." Spitelout spoke up.

"Ha. Then you do not know Hiccup." Viggo laughed, "He is the most cunning and ruthless advisory I have ever faced."

Most in the group that were there to meet Viggo looked shocked.

"Besides, he will at least bring that. And I never wish to face Hiccup on anything less than equal footing, even then you play a fool's game, any miss step by either of us will surely lead to our demise." Viggo spoke up, grinning wildly.

"Three ships full of men, for a week. You will pay for any food or drink you partake in, as well as a docking fee. I assume you are going to attempt to set defensive armaments." Stoick said as he stroked his beard.

"Of course. As well I would like to request a place to lodge my men. One can only stay on a ship for so long. As for defensive armaments, is a necessity. Hiccup travels with his own. And we would be willing to leave whatever we do build here for you to use after." Viggo said, serious once more.

"We have a few old store houses you could stay in, for a price of course. And fine, but I want minimum armaments. As well as I want no trouble from any of yours. Am I understood?" Stoick said stepping forward.

"Clearly." Viggo said with a grin extending his hand, Stoick reciprocated. Both gripped firmly, without trying to truly show strength. Both giving a veiled threat.

-Several Days Later-

"We are ready my Jarl." Eret said, as he stood beside Hiccup, armor donned, helmet in hand.

"Good, Berk and Viggo are not ready for this." His on armor, pitch black, was on, helmet under his arm, leaning on the mighty Toothless, as they stared out.

Hundreds of warriors prepared for battle. Many riding dragons of all shapes and sizes. Seven large ships were prepared to disembark, pulled by Scauldrons and Shellfires.

"Berk and Viggo won't know what hit them." Eret said with a grin, mounting his Rumblehorn, and taking off.

"You ready for this bud?" hiccup said as he ran his hand over Toothless's favorite spots.

The large dragon stared him dead in the eyes, and snorted. He spoke no actual words, but the message was passed all the same. Hiccup donned his helmet sliding into the saddle, and locked himself in.

"Then let's do it." growled Hiccup.

Toothless sprang forward a few steps before taking off. Letting loose the loud screech of the Night Fury. The other dragons and the warriors echoed him. They were off. Berk and Viggo had better be ready. Hiccup was losing an enemy, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3: A Furious Reunion

_*I own nothing and nobody. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. And like I said before, I have no beta, so help me out if you see any mistakes._

-Several Days Later-

"Hold strong Stoick, remember whatever happens hold. Hiccup will come in with flash and a bang but will not strike first. He will try to put fear in our hearts, the trick is to stand strong and not fold. My men will not, will yours?" Viggo said plainly.

"Aye, mine will not fold. There is very few ways anyone could storm in to Berk like that." Stoick growled.

"You'd be surprised." Viggo said, a small corner of his mouth turning up in a smirk.

"Chief, ships have been spotted!" Astrid cried out, running up the two.

"Good then he's here." Stoick nodded.

"How many?" Viggo demanded.

"Three, but, but they're being pulled by dragons!" she gasped out.

"What?" Stoick asked bug eyed.

"I guess I forgot to mention he has tamed dragons." Viggo answered, leaving her other two to gape at him, "MEN TO YOUR STATIONS!"

There was a flurry of activity, as men and women scrambled to their places. Catapults, and crossbows, and other defenses were armed. Viggo and Stoick stood in the middle of the village green, where they could see the ships.

"Stoick! Dragons!" called out Spitelout, as two Monstrous Nightmares descended toward them.

"Hold, Do not fire!" Viggo called out, unmoving. Stoick shifted beside him, gripping his war axe tighter.

The Mostrous Nightmares lit on fire, getting closer, jaws gaping as their mouths filled with fire.

"Chief!" Snotlout called out, eyes wild.

"Hold." Viggo said quietly.

"Hold!" Stoick called out.

The dragons finally came to the ground. Crossing each other's paths, lighting the ground on fire as they did. This all happened several feet in front of the two chiefs. Then the scream of a Night Fury was heard, and four objects flew out of the sky. A demonic figure landed in the flames; it was humanoid but with wings. Behind it a large black dragon landed with to large Skrills beside it. The black dragon roared, the Skrills screamed lighting striking them as they did. The figures wings retracted, and he walked forward through the flames. The Skrills took back to air, while the large black dragon strode behind the demon. They both stopped a few feet from the two chiefs. It made an intimidating site. The figure was black from head to toe, the face had similar look to the dragon behind it.

"Always with the dramatics Hiccup?" Viggo said with a wry grin.

The figure removed his helmet, revealing the auburn hair, and grin of Hiccup.

All of Berk gaped, specifically one Stoick the Vast.

"Aye, after all intimidation is the first strike in a battle." Hiccup spoke.

"Hiccup." Stoick almost whispered, reaching forward with one hand, only stopping when he heard the large dragon growling behind Hiccup, as well as seeing Hiccup ready to draw a blade.

"Stoick the Vast. Me and mine will remain peaceful here as long as your kind do the same." Hiccup growled at him.

"Aye." the large Chief said, sorrow in his eyes.

"Well Hiccup, I'm here, what do you want to say?" Viggo said, seeming uninterested.

"I was attacked the other night. Assassins, clumsy ones, claimed to be working for you. Know anything about that?" Hiccup questioned; arms crossed.

"No, Hiccup, you know that the only one I will allow to kill you will be myself. No other should have the honor." Viggo answered.

"I thought so." Hiccup responded.

"Then what was the real reason you called for this." Viggo said evenly.

"Drago Bludvist." Hiccup began, only to be interrupted.

"This again? Hiccup we've discussed this time and time again. I will continue selling him dragons no matter what you have to say, or how hard you try and stop me." Viggo groaned.

"Even if he no longer wants to buy from you, maybe he is tired of paying what he feels you should be doing in fealty?" Hiccup growled back.

"He and you know I will never bend my knee for him or anyone else, so speak plainly." Viggo said.

"Aye, tis true. Then maybe he tires of that arrogance. Tires of dealing with you. Tires of waiting for his army to be big enough." Hiccup said looking Viggo right in the eye, "He has decided to join forces with Grimmel the Grisly."

"You lie." Viggo said, his eyes locked with Hiccups, looking for deceit.

"I would never, not about either of them. You know that." Hiccup spoke, fire in his eyes.

"Aye." Viggo growled, "What are you proposing then."

"An alliance, between us. We take them down together, and then deal with each other after." Hiccup said.

"It's not a disgusting idea" Viggo said, stroking his chin.

"Not a completely disgusting one at all." Hiccup said with a sly grin, "After all you know we do work together quit well."

"Tis true." Viggo said, his own extremely small grin making an appearance, "Although at that time, it was just me and you, no tribes or others involved."

"You aren't wrong on that. Although I suspect we could make ours work together just as cohesively. If we make them understand the need for it" Hiccup spoke and noticing Viggo's hesitation, "I'd even not argue with who over who got to kill Grimmel, as long as my blade was the one that ended Drago."

"That does bare considering." Viggo said before sighing, "I assume we should signal our warriors to stand down then."

"True. Wouldn't want anyone to get to nervous and accidently start a war doing Drago and Grimmel's work for them." Hiccup said in agreement

"That would be unfortunate since we have you surrounded." Viggo grinned, his men all coming out where numerous weapons had been trained on Hiccup and Toothless, in spots Stoick and the Hooligans had no idea of.

"Unfortunate for you, you mean." Hiccup said, with a signal Changewings and riders uncloaked from all around them. Roofs, trees, alleys. Dragons and their riders were in key positions to strike back, quickly and devastatingly.

"Very nice, and yet would it have been enough with the reinforcements I have in place?" Viggo grinned, waving for one of his men, who quickly ran to one of Viggo's ships where a white flag was raised.

"I'm assuming you mean the two ships you have prepared to close in the harbor for ambush? Or are you talking about the two you have hidden on the other side of the island?" Hiccup spoke, a smug look on his face, "Because I have a ship matched just out of eyesight for each of yours."

"I guess it would be like normal then. Neither of us able to gain an advantage, a fight to the end." Viggo said a smirk on his face now.

"I would advice you both bring in all your men, so no one starts anything on accident, or purpose." Stoick basically growled, his place as a Chief making him realize how dangerous a position his village was in, between the two dangerous men that stood in front of him.

"Aye." Hiccup said signaling upward, a large figure approaching him from the sky.

"Aye." Viggo said, signaling for one of his men to come forward.

A large Rumblehorn, with a man on it's back landed. The man slid off, walked up to Hiccup. While a large man wlaked up behind Viggo as well.

"Eret." Viggo's man said with a small nod of respect.

"Ryker." Eret said doing the same.

They both turned to their respective bosses, waiting for orders.

"We have come to an understanding, as of now." Viggo spoke first to his man, "Bring all the men in, all of them."

"Like he said, do the same for ours. Instruct ours, that if one of them try and start something they will answer to me personally." Hiccups voice brooked no argument

"Of course, my Jarl." Eret said as he started to walk away to remount his dragon.

"Eret, grab those charts too." Hiccup called out.

"Those charts?" Eret questioned.

"Yes, the ones I showed you, the ones we can share with our future allies over here." Hiccup said, and Eret nodded in response.

"I assume you can properly bring the point across to our men, that we will not be the ones to break this truce, as temporary as it might be." Viggo spoke to Ryker.

"Of course, brother, they know our word is law." Ryker said as he walked away.

"So, now what Hiccup?" Viggo questioned.

"Well, you need to agree or disagree to this alliance." Hiccup said evenly.

"To be truthful. I am wary to get involved. As much as I dislike Drago, he pays in gold." Viggo started, before his normally even voice dropped to a growl, "And as much as I hate Grimmel. As much as I want his head removed by my blade. I cannot risk my men on a scheme that would get them killed."

"You think I would, you know how I am." Hiccup huffed back.

"I know. I also know that you would give almost anything to slay Drago. And I will not risk our lives over that. There is a reason you earned the moniker the Furious. So, sell me your plan my friend, make me have complete faith in you. Do that, and I will back you to the gates of Hel itself, especially to get the chance to kill Grimmel." Viggo answered, his even voice leaking the passion he spoke with, as his eyes blazed.

Stoick was taken back by this, as far as he knew these two were enemies, and yet they spoke as if they were old friends.

"You lot can use the mead hall for a meeting area, we'll clear everyone out." Stoick offered, wanting his chance to talk with Hiccup as well.

"That might be the right idea, I could use some mead after dealing with you and your dramatics." Viggo said as he turned to walk to the mead hall.

"Aye, dealing with you is never a walk in the park either you know?" Hiccup said as too started walking toward the mead hall only to stop, not even looking at Stoick, "Most of my men have dragons with them. The dragons will not harm you or any of yours as long as you leave them alone. You attack one of them and we will consider it attack on us. Be warned, any attack on us and we will raze this place to the bed rock."

Hiccups peace said and he continued walking foreword behind Viggo. Stoick was speechless. He was not the only one, but there were a few who could and did lash back at Hiccup. The large black dragon, followed Hiccup, baring his teeth at Stoick as he passed by.

"Who are you to threaten us, we should just kill you and your damn lizard and be done with it." Snotlout growled, "Chief you cannot seriously let this Useless twig of a boy threaten you!"

"Be careful of who you speak of boy." Eret's voice was right in Snotlout's ear, as he had just come back and heard what was said, Eret's knife was poised at Snotlout's throat, "My Jarl is well respected by many. As well as many of us have an almost fanatical devotion to him. And lucky for you, unlike most, I have enough restraint to not slit your throat for what you just said…..this time."

Eret removed his knife and walked away, his large Rumblehorn following behind, it giving Snotlout the stink eye.

"Boy, I almost want to give you praise for your courage in speaking out and your loyalty to your chief." Viggo said having turned around, Snotlout puffed up with pride, "I possibly would if your courage was not fueled by pure stupidity and your loyalty by raw arrogance."

Snotlout stopped puffing up and started glowering. Viggo only shook his head.

"That lizard you just insulted is perhaps the most dangerous creature I have ever met. You are looking at a Titan Wing Night Fury. The fastest, stealthiest, most intelligent dragon I have ever faced. The only thing more dangerous than him is his rider. I warn you boy, quit trying to wake a sleeping beast, before you feel his wrath." Viggo said this all with the cold calculating air of someone speaking pure fact, something that did not go unnoticed by most the older members of the Hooligan Tribe.

"Whatever." Snotlout glowered, stomping away

The rest quickly entered the mead hall, the Night Fury slipping through the door and into the rafters before any could stop him. Eret's Rumblehorn was not so lucky, he was not allowed inside, much to his displeasure. The group quickly got large tankards of mead at the bar, downing a couple guzzles before Hiccup moved over to a table, unrolling a large set of charts on the table that everyone gaped at.

"Damn," Viggo said in a low appreciative tone, "This has everything from Drago's main base to the bases we have in the Edge. You've been very busy my friend."

"Hiccup, this map has every Island in the Barbaric Archipelago in detail, this is a map for conquering. What have you done?" Stoick said wide eyed.

"Terrain is important in any war Stoick. Not knowing it could get you killed. I never knew what enemies I may make, so I made sure I was prepared." Hiccup said looking back fiercely.

"I see you have left several key parts off this map." Viggo said, almost amused.

"Such as?" Hiccup spoke with a warning note his voice.

"I see not the Nest, nor the Sanctuary, nor your own main camp." Viggo said staring challengingly at Hiccup.

"The nest? You've been to the nest? Where is it?" Stoick had latched on to the name immediately.

"This is part of the reason I did not write down any of those on these charts, the other reason is that I did not know if I could trust you." Hiccup said in a guarded tone.

"Boy if you know of where the nest is you must help us to find it." Spitelout spoke seriously.

"Call my Jarl a boy again, and I'll remove the parts that make you a man." The venom in Eret's voice brooked no argument.

"Easy, 'ret was it, he meant no disrespect." Gobber said glaring at Spitelout who nodded his agreement, "Most his age ave not proven themselves orthy of being called a man."

"I can promise you he has, a hundred times over." Eret said glaring.

"Enough, Hiccup, you know where the nest is, you must take us there so we can end this." Stoick was not begging, but he may have been close to it.

"Even I do not hate Berk that much." Hiccup glared down Stoick the Vast, eyes of a wolf staring the large man dead in the eye, "The Queen lives there, and she is easily one hundred feet tall, and no telling how long. Her maw big enough to easily swallow your entire fleet. She is the one you would have to kill to stop the dragons from raiding you. Without her most would never raid a settlement, preferring fresh caught fish and wild game. In trying to even fight her, she would crush you like gnats."

"You do not kno-." Spitelout started to only be interrupted by Viggo.

"He speaks truth," Viggo said seriously, "That beast is massive, you lot wouldn't stand a chance."

"And you think you would?" Spitelout growled.

"I know dragon's better. Fought a larger variety, dealt with them in their own environment and not my own. So yes, I am. Especially since my men are better trained and better equipped." Viggo said nonchalantly.

Stoick silenced Gobber and Spitelout with a simple hand gesture. Their words dying on their lips.

"Your opinion that may be. But fact it has not been proven." Stoick's growl echoed through the room, "We need to defeat that beast, we need to stop our island from being raided like this continuously."

"Trust me, that should be your least concern right now." Hiccups quiet voice echoed throughout the room.

"What do ya mean laddie?" Gobber spoke, worry evident in his voice.

"Drago Bludvist. What do you know of him?" Hiccup questioned them.

"Aye, met him once at a meeting of the Chieftains. We were discussing the dragon problem. Talking about a way to stop them. Then this man, Drago comes fourth. Talking about being able to solve our problems if only we would bend our knee to him. We laughed. He drew his weapon and, in a rage, started attacking us, calling down dragons from above. Myself and a few of the other chieftains were all that escaped. The land where the hall once stood was burned to ash." Stoick's voice carried shame and rage in equal parts.

"'Eard of him myself in some of me travels. Nasty one that man, very nasty." Gobber spoke up next.

"Then you have an idea of what is coming. He knows of the Nest and the Sanctuary. Both places full of dragons. The Nest controlled by the Queen that has not moved in centuries from her volcano, and the Sanctuary a place guarded by an aging Bewilderbeast and the guardian that helps to rescue and bring dragons there. He thinks they are easy prey for his own Titan Wing Bewilderbeast. He will come up through here, enslaving the entirety of the Barbaric Archipelago to his hoards, taking each Island down, one after another. You will bow to him or he will slaughter all that you love. After he has once again bolstered his ranks, he will go for the Queen, using his new slaves as fodder, before letting his Alpha kill her. Taking her dragons for his own. Then he will move on, unstopping, not resting. He will drive you to the Sanctuary and fodder you will become again until the guardian in chains and her Bewilderbeast slain. He will then use you as soldiers in his war to be a god. Reigning supreme above all others, rising above man and dragon alike. Building his empire on blood and bodies." Hiccups eyes took a distant tone as he spoke, like he was living the horrors himself.

"Pray tell, how do you know his plans so well?" Viggo's voice for once carried a hint of uncertainty.

Hiccups response, although a whisper, was heard by all, and chilled them to the bone.

"Because, I helped him make them."


	4. Chapter 4: A Furious Meeting

_*I continue to own nothing, and no one. I continue to appreciate any and all constructive criticism. As well as anyone that would like to be a beta message me. To all who are wanting Hiccups back story, bits and pieces will be revealed that are crucial to the story, but not all his adventures, or any in great detail. I've considered writing a prequel to this eventually if any have interest in it. One that would cover all of Hiccups adventures in the 4 years he was gone. Anyways, on with the story._

"YOU WHAT?" Stoick's voice boomed throughout the hall.

"I helped him make the plans." Hiccup growled, "It wasn't long after I started traveling that I met Drago. He was like me, an outcast that had found a dragon. He acted like we could change the world. Make the worlds of dragon and man come to peace. I ate it up, believed his lies. I helped him make plans to increase his army, thinking I was helping dragons, helping the people of the Archipelago. When I later realized his true intentions, I did all that I could to destroy those plans and escaped."

Hiccup downed his tankard of ale in one go. He then spoke again, but his voice changed, pure rage seemed to take hold of his words.

"He tracked me down. Apparently, my stunt had set him back years. He took his vengeance. And I will have mine. He will regret the day he did it, and I will make sure of it. I will make sure of it by staring him in the eyes as I force my blade through his body, as slowly as I can. Watching as his own blood fills his lungs. As his heart gives its last beats. As he panics and fights when he realizes he is dying. As the light dies in his eyes and his soul descends to Hel itself."

Hiccup was almost shaking in rage, before walking off. Deciding to spend some time outdoors, Toothless slinking out the door with him.

"What did Drago do to the lad?" Gobber questioned, worried for Berk and Hiccup both.

"I don't know the full story. It happened before we officially met." Viggo spoke quietly, "When we met, he was probably at his lowest. We both were. I do know Drago took what Hiccup considered his most precious thing, making Hiccup watch as he did. It was at that time Hiccup lost his part of his leg as well."

"Lost his leg?" Stoick questioned.

"What did Drago take from him?" Spitelout questioned.

"Yes, he his left leg below the knee is gone. His prothesis usually hides that fact. As to what he lost, that is Hiccup's business not the rest of yours." Eret's voice had an edge to it.

"So, where did you meet the lad?" Gobber questioned Viggo.

"Let's just say Grimmel doesn't just trade in dragon flesh." Viggo answered.

"Wait, you mean?" Stoick's face held a look of horror.

"Aye. Slaves we both were." Viggo's voice took an edge, "I do not know how Grimmel caught Hiccup, I do know he was hardly human when he was thrown in the cell with me. I had been there a month. Grimmel decided he did not like the competition and trapped me when my defenses were lowest. Eventually, I was able to draw Hiccup out again, instead of the animal I gained a partner in the pits. We were both able to survive the beatings and the fights, until the opportunity presented itself. Hiccup marked Grimmel in a way he will always be forced to remember, and we were able to escape, going our on way, after swearing on our lives one of us would end him."

Everyone but Eret gaped at him. Eret already knew the backstory between the two and was busy looking over the map.

"But you are enemies." Stoick said.

"No, we have different ideologies. But we have never truly been enemies. If one of us had ever slain the other, and we both came close the last time, the survivor would have been full of sorrow." Viggo said, rubbing his chest.

"Aye, the last time the two of you fought was a close one, we almost lost Hiccup." Eret said, halfway paying attention.

"Same could be said for Viggo." Ryker spoke as he too started studying the map, walking up to stand beside Eret.

-As the Same Time-

Hiccup walked out of the mead hall and immediately turned and walked into the forest. Toothless following behind silently. One blonde haired girl saw, him and followed, thinking she went unnoticed. She followed them to a cove she had never seen before, going as quietly as she could.

"You know, the cove right her is where my life changed. Where a boy declared useless, by the people who were supposed to support him, and dragon so rare it was considered a myth met. The boy had shot the dragon out of the sky, injuring him where he couldn't fly, and had tracked it down to kill it. To be seen as worthy. A worthy son. A worthy heir. A worthy man. Of course, that's not what happened. The boy had the dragon at his mercy, and after seeing the same loneliness, the same sorrow, a reflection of self in the eyes of his enemy. One who had accepted death. He couldn't do it. The boy cut the beast free, the dragon leaped, and the boy was prepared to die. Yet, the beast let him live. That meeting changed our lives didn't it Toothless." Hiccups speech was answered by a croon from the large dragon, "We became friends, best friends, brothers in arms. I learned things from you, things no other Viking has ever learned from a dragon. When I tired of this village's treatment, when I decided that enough was enough, we left. I have never looked back. Quite an interesting tale, many a bard would love to have it. What do you think of it, Astrid?"

As he said her name, he launched one of his hatchets at her. It buried itself in the wood of the tree she was crouched beside. The girl's eyes widened; her breath caught in her throat. She could feel the cold of the metal against her skin, still hearing the thrum of the metal as it vibrated from the violence of the throw.

"I have travelled the world, made friends and enemies alike. I'm only still alive because of how honed my senses have become. Trained by masters in the art, and by necessity. Plus, I have one of the most stealthy and dangerous dragons, whose senses are at their peak and stronger than any dragon I have ever met. And you thought you could sneak up on me? You suck as an assassin." Hiccups voice was careless as his right hand played with the hatchet still in its sheath.

"I was not here as an assassin, I apologize." Astrid said wide eyed, before realizing who she was talking to, "You are a guest on our island now, how dare you think you could walk around here unwatched. And then attack me."

She attempted to jerk out the hatchet, not realizing how deep it was embedded in the wood. After several jerks, she finally was able to get it out with a growl, falling on her ass as she did. Hiccup snickered when she did, Toothless giving his own throaty chuckle. He walked over to the glaring Astrid and offered her a hand up. She took it and attempted to jerk him down as well. Attempted being the key word. Years of dragon riding, blacksmithing and fighting had left Hiccup lean, but extremely strong. He easily felt her intention, anger flashing across his face as jerked her upright, slamming her against a tree and placing a knife on her throat, staring her dead in the eyes.

"Well that was stupid." Hiccup said as he released her, a flash of emotion passing across his eyes, face impassive, taking his hatchet from her loosened grip.

Astrid was taken aback for a moment before she recovered.

"How dare you!" Her eyes screamed fury.

"How dare I? Girl you snuck up on me, which presents you as a threat to my safety, then attacked me when you thought you were able." Hiccup said staring her down, as if a wolf eying its prey.

"That wasn't an attack, I was getting even for you laughing at me. If I wanted to attack, you'd know it. And you would suffer the day." She growled at him, glaring back at him.

"No, I wouldn't. You on Berk live simple lives. You defend your home from dragons, and raiders. But have you ever truly fought? I do not mean a battle where war machines and your home are at your back, I mean a fight, where death is certain, not just a possibility. How many lives have you taken Astrid? Five? Ten maybe?" Hiccup went on, his eyes growing fiercer, wilder, "All probably clean kills as well, if you ever have shed life's blood. When I was here, I was never allowed to fight to defend my home. I was never trained in the way of a blade. My first kill was in a mud pit. I was without clothes, or a way to defend myself. The only weapons, our bodies, rocks, broken glass and the bones of the fallen. There was no one on one honorable battle with swords shining and one walking away with a victorious grin. There was several of us, last man alive was going to be given the chance to live. There was no smiling victor, just a blood cover boy fighting for survival. So, no Astrid, I do not worry about you attacking. I would fight, I would survive. I would not suffer that day, you would. I would merely add your death tot the many that was necessary but regrettable."

Astrid merely stood there in silence, in shock. Hiccup's eyes held no falsities. He spoke only fact. Only truth. He walked away, mounting the Night Fury and taking off. The single tear he shed went unnoticed. Astrid eventually was able to shake off enough of the shock to walk back to her home. She was silent the rest of the day, contemplative in fact. Something that did not go unnoticed by her parents, although they let her think, only bothering her when needing her for choirs or calling her for food.

-Line Break-

After flying around for a bit, Hiccup returned. Landing in front of the mead hall and walking in, Toothless once again slinking into the rafters to watch out for him.

"Clear your head my Jarl?" Eret said, looking at Hiccup in concern, he simply nodded, walking back to the charts.

"Well I assume you can finally answer the question on how we are going to beat this great army of Drago's." Viggo drawled out, walking out.

"Yes, first step we get your guys riding." Hiccup answered evenly.

"Pray tell my friend how you think, even if we join you in the skies, that we will be able to take on his massive army. Even together we are nowhere close to the reported numbers that Drago had, much less how his army will be bolstered by Grimmel's slave soldiers." Viggo answered back.

"True, I do wish we had more men. But, we do not. We use what we have. Superior mobility, with our dragon's not needing to stay in the range of their Alpha, and superior tactics. We can move much more freely then them using hit and run tactics to slowly draw Drago out." Hiccup started, "We can further bolster our ranks by, in the same manner, attacking Grimmel's slave pens and pits. Raiding them for warriors, taking away his income, and supply of fresh recruits."

"What is an Alpha?" Spitelout questioned, curious.

"Alpha dragons are dragons that are capable of giving orders to other dragons. Orders that cannot be refused. Like the Queen or Drago's Bewilderbeast." Eret answered up quickly.

"Not a bad plan, but what about dealing with that Bewilderbeast of his. It's a Titan Wing. It will not go down easily. Surely you do not plan on risking your Night Fury to kill it." Viggo was interested, you could tell by his tone.

"Titan Wing?" Gobber asked, curious.

"How have you people been fighting dragons for so long and practically know nothing?" Ryker growled, "Titan Wings are dragons that have seriously stepped their game up. Usually due to age or necessity or strength the creatures force themselves to basically evolve. Usually they coat themselves in whatever breath attack they use, laying their baking in it. It can last anywhere from a day to months. When they come out, their coloration has changed. They're bigger, stronger, faster. All their abilities have increased."

Everyone stared at him.

"What, I'm not stupid and I listen. I'd have been dead already if I didn't. Dragon trapping is a hard profession." Ryker growled at them.

"Well Hiccup?" Viggo asked.

"It's risky, and dangerous, but we use the Queen" Hiccup said, they all stared at him, "We do the same thing with her as we do the other two. No dragon under her wishes to be there. Using Tootless's Alpha abilities we purge their mind. Taking them from her. It gives us dragons for riders and lessens her soldiers. In doing so we lessen her food supply. When the time is right, we anger her, to the point she follows us. We lead her right to Drago's Bewilderbeast. Toothless and myself take out the survivor. That way he is not in any unnecessary risk. Two birds, one stone. Without their Alpha, Drago's dragons will turn on him or flee. Either way the chaos helps us, giving us opportunity to make decisive strikes."

"That could work. Although the Queen will lose, the weakened Bewilderbeast could become easy pickings for Toothless on the right ground." Viggo said stroking his chin.

"That's the idea. We would need to find somewhere close to the Nest for her to follow and not lose too much strength. All the while far enough away Drago never figures out the trap." Hiccup answered honestly.

"It will have to be somewhere in the Archipelago, honestly somewhere close to here." Viggo said studying the map.

"The main problem after that is Grimmel and his beasts, those dragons of his treat him like an Alpha, it will be harder to break them" Eret spoke next.

"True, harder but not impossible." Ryker answered studying his brother.

"It is a sound plan. Unfortunate that your numbers and mine may not be big enough to make it happen." Viggo said as he scratched his chin, "What say you brother?"

"I say we have never backed down from a fight, and this will probably be our best bet to get rid of Grimmel, and Drago for the double cross." Ryker said in response.

"Hold up now. You mentioned fighting close to Berk. I cannot let that happen; we could get caught in the crossfire." Stoick voice boomed.

"Unfortunate for you Stoick, you have no choice." Hiccup responded, "You have a few options. Try and stop us yourselves. In which case we will be forced to destroy you. Turn to Drago. You will be our enemy, and we would be forced to destroy you. Do nothing and hope that the great beasts and our fighting does not spread this far."

"You act as if you would win before we even decided to fight you." growled Spitelout.

"True. Let's say you win. Let's say you somehow were able to defeat mine and Viggo's forces. How do you plan on defeating Drago when he shows up at your front door, demanding fealty and blood? Worst case scenario right now, is that the you see the battles, witness as we strive for glory. Maybe some fighting drifts this way. Maybe the two great dragons fighting heads in this direction. All big maybes. Rest assured the fighting is a certainty. Drago coming is a certainty. Understanding that your options are limited right now is a certainty that you must decide to accept. Our battles will happen. The Valkyrie shall ride for us, as we either defeat Drago and Grimmel or finally see the Golden Halls of Valhalla itself. Now is your time to decide Stoick, will you stand aside, or will you stand against us." Hiccup's voice was one of passion, a fire in his eyes as he spoke. Eyes that almost did not appear human, much more like a wolf ready for the hunt than a man getting ready for war.

"You know we really should be worried when he starts talking like that." Eret began, shaking his head, "Yet you can't help but want to follow him into battle. Apparently against the forces of Hel itself. That's good leadership."

"Or Brainwashing." sighed Viggo, "But you aren't wrong. Looks like we are on the same side once again my friend."

Ryker grunted in agreement, with who, nobody knew.

The Hooligans simply stared at the group, before walking off growling.

"That does not bode well for us." Viggo murmured, "We will basically be dragging them into a war. Even if they do not participate, they may get caught up in the conflict and become collateral damage."

"That's the thing my friend, they would have been drug into this war one way or another. We have simply given them a warning of what it is coming." Hiccup's answer was a harsh truth, and the group continued to stare at the map, coming up with ideas of attacks and schemes. They would need to strike fast and hard to ensure that this ended in victory.

-Line Break-

"Stoick, this is unacceptable. They have threatened us multiple times and are now dragging us into a war!" Spitelout growled as he slammed his fists down on the table.

The Council of Berk had gathered at Stoick's home, the members that had been with Hiccup and Viggo filling the others in.

Silent Sven signaled that he agreed.

"Aye Chief, we cannot take that lying down." Mulch spoke next.

"Aye." Bucket growled.

"The problem is, that we seemed to really not ave much of a choice." Gobber spoke, from where he was leaning, "Seems this war was coming one way or nother."

"That's the problem. Is that the truth?" Stoick sighed.

"Aye, you believe the lad would lie about something like tha?" Gobber questioned.

"I don't know. He's not the boy who grew up here, and I don't kno what he would and wouldn't do." Stoick growled, "I hate this. Staring at him, I can see my boy but at the same time I can't. And he's as much a threat to Berk as any other tribe and their chieftain."

"Perhaps more. He knows this village, knows this island, no enemy has known the inner workings of Berk like this besides Alvin." Spitelout said seriously.

"E's not an enemy just yet. Remember he did give is the weapons, tools, and billets of metal." Gobber said gesturing with his hand and hammer.

"Aye, and yet he has threatened us at every turn." Spitelout answered him.

"E ad to establish imself. No one ere was treating him seriously. At every turn e had to prove he asn't he boy who left ere." Gobber growled.

"I think he proved he wasn't that when he rode in on that Night Fury, and about fried the Chief with that entrance." Spitelout growled.

"Key word was 'bout. That entrance was all show. Those dragons seemed to be under perfect control." Gobber argued back.

"Enough." Stoick said, running his hands through his beard in exasperation, "We need to decide what we are going to do. Quit arguing and speak your piece."

"Honestly Stoick?" Spitelout spoke up first.

"Yes." Stoick growled

"I don't know. I know I was speaking ill of the boy, but that's because I do not know if he can be trusted at all. If Hiccup spoke truth, I almost would say we join them. We'd gain powerful allies, help take down that Queen, who has plagued our people for years, and gain honor and treasure for our tribe. If he and Viggo lied, I'd say they deserved a sword through their chests. I do not know if he speaks truth or lies. So, I cannot say what I would do." Spitelout grimaced.

"Aye," Gobber nodded, "As much as I want to trust the boy, we cannot know for sure, and until we do anything we do could destroy us."

"Aye." Was what all the rest said at once.

"Seems like we have a unanimous decision of indecision." Stoick growled, "We'll just have to find out if he's telling the truth or not."

_**Eret and Ryker are meant to be almost Foils to each other. They are similar but different. Bot back a smaller, yet smarter man who they trust as family. Just as Viggo and Hiccup are so similar and yet different. Spitelout and Gobber will usually appear to be on opposite sides of every meeting. They want their chief to here all points, and make decisions based on that. At the end of the day they will reveal there true ithoughts. Spitelout while seeming rough and against everything is really just worried over the security of the village and his Chief, he is rougher and seems angrier than most, but his heart will be in the right place. Gobber will be the opposite almost. More concerned with Berk and Stoiik closing themselves off to everyone, being too paranoid and too isolationist. At the end of the day, no matter how open and happy he open he seems, he too wants Berk safe and will fight for her, no matter who its against._


	5. Chapter 5: A Furious Discovery

The morning light peered through as Stoick opened his front door. A Chief's duties started at first light, and today would not change that. Unlike with most mornings, which he walked out the door, stretched and allowed himself a brief moment of peace, today was in a rush, as when he opened the door, all he heard was the sound of steel on steel. The large Chief grabbed for his axe as he donned his helmet, quickly running to the village green where the sounds were emanating from.

He arrived in a huff to find Viggo and Hiccup locked in combat. Hiccup was wielding twin swords that were cutting through the air with deadly precision, while Viggo had a bigger hand a half sword that many warriors would have already fallen too. Both had looks of fierce concentration on their faces, their sword work was both deadly and brilliant. One wrong move could lead to death.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Stoick roared, slamming his axe into the ground, "What in the Hel are you two fools doing."

"It's called sparring Stoick." Viggo spoke, unimpressed, yet breathing heavily.

"Aye, I always have a good spar in the morning. It gets the blood flowing and the body moving." Hiccup grinned.

"Stoick started looking around noticing many of the two's men had been watching this, seated or leaning against things to get good views. Many of his own villagers doing the same.

"Besides, do you really think I would fight Hiccup without armor?" Viggo said unamused, "That would be the equivalent to suicide."

Stoick then noticed the state of the two fighters. Both were shirtless, merely clad in their pants and boots. Or in Hiccup's case one boot, his prothesis on display for once. Sweat was dripping down their bodies, freezing when it finally hit the ground.

"Aye, fighting without armor against either of us would be foolish, considering the last time we were in full gear and still almost died." Hiccup stated, rubbing his chest, a scar in the middle of his chest close to where his heart would be, Viggo was doing the same.

In doing so, Hiccup pulled Stoick's, as well as several others, eyes to his body. He was covered in scars. Stab wounds, leaving smaller dark ellipses where blades had sunk in deep. Cut marks, that left thin long darker lines. Whip marks, thin lines dancing across the skin. Burn marks, the skin whiter and slightly distended.

"Hiccup." Stoick murmured, wide eyed.

Again, he wasn't the only one. Many others were surprised by this, that Hiccup was strong willed enough to survive many of the marks. While many of the women, admired the body. Strong lean muscle, with hardly any fat, that was Hiccup.

"Stoick?" Hiccup said, eyebrow raised, with an unamused look.

"Uh, yes." Stoick tried to recover, "How about no fighting or sparring while you both finish deciding if you are allies."

"Hmmm, well how about we finish this up." Viggo spoke seriously, "So, last bit of business."

"Aye." Hiccup said, his raised eyebrow moved to Viggo now.

"Let us do away with the falsities, Hiccup. I know you have a spy in my camp, just as I know you have a spy in mine." Viggo said looking Hiccup right in the eye.

"I will not deny that. Go on." Hiccup spoke curiously.

"Let us recall them, a test of faith we'll say." Viggo said with a grin.

"So, you have uncovered ours as well?" Hiccup matched Viggo's grin.

"Aye." Viggo replied, motioning a man forward who pushed a roped-up girl into the clearing, "I believe she is one of yours, correct?"

"Aye. Cut her free would you." Hiccup motioned and Eret pushed a bound and gagged man forward, "An this be yours I believe."

"Aye." Viggo responded, as the both were cut and freed.

"Good to see you still in good health Heather." Hiccup grinned at the girl.

"Good to be in good health my jarl. Surprised I'm still alive." Heather said, as she rubbed her wrists.

"So that was it then?" Viggo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, Heather is very good at her job." Hiccup responded.

"So, you won't mind if I kill this man then?" Viggo spoke, and as he did so Ryker stepped forth with a man, knife loosely held to his throat, "We have been suspicious of him for a while, but he proved himself last night spying on myself and Ryker as we talked through our plans."

"Go ahead then. Slit his throat, he's not one of ours." Hiccup almost laughed out, eyebrow raised.

"You sure about that Hiccup, I'd hate to kill one of yours just because you had been caught in a lie." Ryker growled out.

"Quit showboating and kill him already, he not one of ours." Eret spoke looking Ryker dead on.

"Do it, Ryker." Vigo said looking Hiccup dead in the eye.

Before Ryker could slit the man's throat, the man stomped on his foot and expertly twisted out from his grip, before sprinting away.

"Well great job there Ryker, guess its my turn to bring him in." Hiccup said, eyebrows raised.

"Dammit Ryker. Go ahead my friend." Viggo grimaced.

"Eret." Hiccup spoke, tossing both his blades to the man, who easily caught them. "He's what two hundred paces now?"

"Aye my Jarl. There is also a bit of a breeze, from the northwest if I'm not mistaken." Eret spoke, toying with the swords he had caught, all the Hooligans looking on cluelessly.

"Shouldn't one of you lot got get him?" Spitlout growled, still not happy about the whole situation.

"Meh, Hiccup's about to." Ryker shrugged.

"Two hundred and fifty paces by your release my Jarl." The previously named Heather, spoke up.

Hiccup nodded, cracking his neck, and looking at where his jacket was laid on a rock, a quiver full of arrows strapped to the back. Suddenly, he leaped in its direction, landing in a front roll. As he did, he jerked an object off the back of his pants with his right hand. By the time he had came out of the roll, it had extended into a bow. He easily established himself in the kneeling position, in one motion he jerked out two arrows, quickly letting them loose at the same time. The twin flying bolts embedded themselves in the back of the man's knees, piercing all the way through, and out the front. As the man screamed, Hiccup turned away, bringing up his left hand and letting loose a whistle. His right, replacing the bow that had once more folded up. An unnatural scream was heard followed by a bright flash of light. The Night Fury descended, and many realized exactly why the Night Fury was called the unholy offspring of lightning and death, scooping the man off the ground. Hiccup motioned for and then caught his swords resheathing them and then putting on his jacket, leaving it open. Toothless dropped the man in front of Hiccup, claws on the man's chest, letting loose a roar that echoed throughout Berk.

"Thank you, my friend." Hiccup spoke, reaching out and petting the dragon. Toothless grinned, giving a low murmur, before taking off again. The Hooligans were once again, amazed and terrified by Hiccup's show of power and strength.

"Death would have been kinder." Viggo murmured.

"Aye." Ryker growled.

"Why do you say that?" Stoick murmured.

"Hiccup, will find out who he works for and everything he knows, and it will not be a very pleasant experience either." Viggo spoke, almost sympathetically.

"Wha?" Stoick's eyes grew wide at this revelation.

"It matters not Furious," the man on the ground laughed, "Our master is aware of you and the hunters joining together. He has always been aware of your actions. You were his prized pet. He will have you again. He will send them, and you will watch everyone die. Some probably by your own hand."

"Eret." Hiccup growled out.

"Yes, my Jarl." Eret said, stepping up.

"Bind him, take him, and prepare him." Hiccup growled out, "I will be a having a discussion with him."

The word discussion was said with an inflection that cause all present to feel a chill run down their spine. Eret nodded, grabbing the man on the ground, dragging him by everyone. The man screaming curses at everyone from Hiccup to the gods themselves.

"Hiccup, he can't possibly mean them." Viggo growled out, worry evident in his eye.

"Aye." Hiccup murmured, "He means them. They will be the first strike, a surprise attack. They are the best he has, the one edge over Drago he has. He won't send many of them until we prove we are a major threat. He needs to keep them close to keep his and Drago's partnership even. Unlike ours their partnership is one of necessity, and they keep it by basically holding a blade to each other's throats."

"Aye, but you better have a plan then, looks like we have no choice now. Our lot is fully thrown in with you." Viggo sighed.

"Ow about someone cluing the rest of us in. Who in the nine realms are they?" Stoick growled at the two.

"The Forsaken." Ryker answered.

"Who are the Forsaken?" Stoick growled.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere private." was Viggo's only response, Stoick grunted his ascent, and they all quickly took over the mead hall once again.

"Now answer the question," Spitelout growled, "Who are the Forsaken?"

"They are the true elites of Grimmel's army. The best of the best. Ruthless killers, that get the job done in the most efficient and bloodthirsty manner." Viggo said, toying with a knife at his side.

"We have all faced men like that." Spitelout said, shoulders shrugging.

"NO." Hiccup said, having slammed his hand into the table and stood up, "You have never faced anything like the Forsaken. No one has."

"Boy, they are simply men. They will die like any other." Spitelout growled back.

"Be glad Eret son of Eret was not here Spitelout, he is known for doing exactly as he says he will. So, I would advise remembering his threat about how you reference Hiccup." Viggo interrupted, glaring, "Hiccup explain to the men what exactly the Forsaken are. Even I do not know their full story."

"Fine." Hiccup growled, sitting down, "Grimmel finds people at their absolute lowest, either through luck or his own mechanizations, then he breaks them. Leaving them in cold, muddy pits, without food, water, clothes or anything for days. Then he will put two in together, with one message. Kill or be killed, the survivor will be given food and water. So, you hold out until one breaks and it's a fight for survival in that pit. You have no weapons, so you use your hands and feet, teeth and nails whatever you can to make it. Winner gets fed almost raw beef and a flask of ale. They take the flask back and it is back to waiting. Starving and cold, until you are thrown in with another, and its time to fight for survival again. This repeats several times. Until it changes. Instead of being thrown in with one, you are thrown in with seven others. Once again you are told to kill or be killed. Instead of one on one, you have to fight several at once, sometimes thinking you are about to die and yet you still fight on. Once there is but one left, they drag the bodies out, and feed you. Then you are starved again, and the situation repeats, until you are the only one left. At that point you are not human, you are almost an animal. He brakes you. Then he rebuilds you. You are washed and shaved and then dressed in the barest of clothes and chained in the center of a dry cave. Around you is a circle of torches, with enough room between the wall and torches for people to walk. They deprive you of sleep in increments. Chanting to you, brainwashing you into Grimmel's service. Eventually it is all you think about. Eventually they are not the only ones chanting. You have been broken, and now you have lost yourself. Then they start training you. You are brought away from your cave, trained by the best of them. In fighting, in spying, in every form of war Grimmel thinks you need to be able to use. Before being returned. When you eventually master things to the level he expects, you are graduated. Where, by his hand you stand naked before him in the freezing cold, and he takes a brand and marks the center of your back with it. If you flinch you are immediately killed by those around you, if not you have officially joined the ranks of the Forsaken. He has broken you, made you lose yourself, and rebuilt you as his personal weapon. A weapon that will fight until even moments after its death. A weapon that will kill anything or anyone told to, man, woman, or child, it makes no difference. The perfect weapon, his perfect weapon."

All were speechless, even Viggo had not heard how the Forsaken were trained.

"So, they are monsters." Gobber sighed.

"Yes, they are." Hiccup answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Spitelout growled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hiccup sneered.

"You were one of them, weren't you?" Stoick almost whispered.

"No, I wasn't one of them." Hiccup laughed as they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods." Stoick sighed.

"No, it is much worse than that, I led them." Hiccup said baring his teeth in a very animalistic grin.


End file.
